wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Romance
NOTE '= (Hello, I'm RaisunderKitsuneko, and I realized that this page really needed a clean up. Apparently the creator of this page intended it for a war zone, but I think it would be better for people to come here for info on the the couplings and hints on it, So I cleaned it up a bit and added a new page, "Romance Warzone" for people to argue, so please use that, and please keep extreme opinion to yourself (or the warzone) and put down true facts. Please don't put "so -such and such evidence- proves it" unless it is loud and clear that whomever is actually canonly becoming a couple. you can, however, put something like "-such and such evidence- hints toward -such and such speculation" so long as it is clear you aren't stating it as canonical fact.) This is a page where you can add hints about couplings in the ''Wild Kratts series. Ma®viva/Avivin (Martin X Aviva) '''Hints: *Martin hugged Aviva when they both saw the sea monster/Seven in Octopus Wildkratticus. *Aviva has her hand on top of Martin's in Octopus Wildkratticus. *Aviva kept her arm on Martin when Chris said, "Move out of the Way" in Octopus Wildkratticus. *Martin patted Aviva's head when she thought she saw the Creature Power Suits in Octopuss Wildkratticus. *Chris teased Martin by telling him to give Aviva the Arctic Pearl in Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus. *Aviva gives Martin (in the Firefly suit) a little air kiss or a blow so Martin can save the fireflies from Donita Donata in Fireflies. *Martin saved Aviva from falling using his Gecko Powers in The Gecko Effect. *Martin kept feeling extremely sorry during the episode Octopus Wildkratticus. *Aviva teases Martin in his new outfit in Flight of the Dracos *Aviva said to Martin, "hate to break it to you martin, but plants don't talk" in Flight of the Pollinators *Martin grabed Aviva's shoulders and it looked like they were going to kiss in Flight of the Pollinators *Aviva gives Martin a tiny pinch on his nose in Flight of the Pollinators *Aviva was worried when Martin might of been stuck in the giraffe suit forever in Neck to Neck Category:Zach/Donita Category:Taven/Mason Category:Liz/Jimmy Z Caviva/ Avivis (Chris X Aviva) Hints: *Aviva hugged Chris when she found out they were making her a surprise party. *Chris commented on Aviva, saying " if anyone can do it, it's you Aviva." in Octopus Wildkratticus. *Chris lets Aviva borrow his Creature Power Suit, so Aviva can dance in Birds of a Feather. Also, while he and Martin are trying rescue a kidnapped Aviva (in the Bird of Paradise suit) from Donita Donata and Dabio,Chris urges her to dance. *Chris and Aviva are doughed up together in Honey Seekers. *Chris find Aviva's shoe and returns it to her while Aviva is miniaturize along with Koki in Termites Vs Tounges. *Chris smoothly wrapped his arm around Aviva's shoulder twice in Race for the Hippo Disc. *Chris passed to Aviva in Neck and Neck *Chris claims that he would never hurt Aviva in Tazzy Chris. *Aviva swung to Chris's rescue when he tried to eat the week old pizza in T-Devil form in Tazzy Chris. *Chris was happy when Aviva "complimented him" by saving his brother, only -to his surprise-, she instead was talking to the beaver in Build it Beaver. Category:Zach/Donita Category:Taven/Mason Category:Liz/Jimmy Z Both Ma®viva/Avivin and Caviva/Avivis Hints: *Aviva was worried about the brothers when they set out in the Australian Outback Desert without their technology, but continuosly denied being worried. When they arrived safely, she was relieved, but even still denied it when Jimmy Z was about to reveal to the brothers that she was worried in Koala Balloon. *Aviva was worried about their health in Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy. *Aviva called them "cute" when they were miniturized, causing Chris and Martin look at eachother questioningly in Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy. *They were both overjoyed when Aviva's Jet propulsion worked, praising Aviva in Octopus Wildkratticus. *Aviva linked both her arms around Martin and Chris' in The Food Web Game. *Jimmy Z remarked on how the Kratt Brothers depend on Aviva and her inventions when she said she wanted to take a day off, with Koki nodding her head in agreement, causing Aviva to smile in Creature Power Challenge. *Aviva hugs both Martin and Chris after Aviva sees the glow of the Creature Power Suits in Octopus Wildkratticus. *Aviva, Martin and Chris share a trio dance in Birds of a Feather. Category:Zach/Donita Category:Taven/Mason Category:Liz/Jimmy Z Donita X Zach Hints: *Donita and Zach went out, but she now has no further interest in him unless he can make her rich in Platypus Cafe. *Zach helped out Donita in both Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus ''and Flight of the Draco.'' Category:Zach/Donita Category:Taven/Mason Category:Liz/Jimmy Z Koki X Jimmy Z Hints: *Koki often tells Jimmy Z about creatures that she looks up whenever he asks about one. *Koki and Jimmy get stranded in the Sonoran Desert in The Desert Elves Category:Zach/Donita Category:Taven/Mason Category:Liz/Jimmy Z Koki X Chris/Martin Hints: MARTIN ' *Martin puts his arm on Koki's shoulder in ''Happy Turkey Day. 'CHRIS -' Category:Zach/Donita Category:Taven/Mason Category:Liz/Jimmy Z Aviva X Zach '''Hints: *Both consider eachother rivals. Aviva X Jimmy Z Hints: Zach X Chris/Martin Hints: MARTIN - Zach Varmitech & Martin have known each other since childhood (shown in the episode of Tazzy Chris) and are enemies. Zach usually refers to Martin as "Blue Boy". Martin can be forgiving to Zach even when he does something wrong. CHRIS - Zach Varmitech & Chris have known each other since childhood (shown in the episode of Tazzy Chris) And are enemies. Zach usally refers to Chris as "Green Guy" in the episode "Let the Rhinos Roll". Chris can be forgiving with Zach as shown in "Race for the Hippo Disc" when Chris saves Zach from a hippo about to swallow him. Category:Zach/Donita Category:Taven/Mason Category:Liz/Jimmy Z Donita X Chris/Martin Hints: MARTIN -''' *Donita looked genuinely happy at the fact that Martin was "enjoying" what he was being forced to do in Flight of the Draco. 'CHRIS -' Chris X Martin '''Hints: Sometimes the plot deals with one brother being captured by the villain (usually with the element of surprise on the villain's part; but sometimes due to poorly thought out plans by the brothers themselves), and the other has to rescue him. *In Let The Rhino Roll, while rescuing Chris, Martin quickly catches and grabs Chris by the hand (The Grab-My-Hand moment) *In Mystery of Weird Looking Walrus, Chris tell Martin he's the best brother he ever had while being trapped in the ice with walruses. Category:Zach/Donita Category:Taven/Mason Category:Liz/Jimmy Z Aviva X Koki Hints: *Both are very good friends, and are close. *Koki comforts an upset Aviva in Caracal Minton. *Koki brushes Aviva's beautiful long hair in Bad Hair Day. *Koki and Aviva thought that they can the lion cubs which will surprise Martin in Bad Hair Day. *Aviva and Koki accidentally miniaturize themselves and get carried away by termites in Termites Vs Tounges. Category:Zach/Donita Category:Taven/Mason Category:Liz/Jimmy Z Jimmy Z X Chris/Martin Hints: 'MARTIN -' 'CHRIS-' Other Romance Category:Zach/Donita Category:Taven/Mason Category:Liz/Jimmy Z